


Simple Desires

by ahunmaster



Series: Viking AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mild Language, Multiple Orgasms, OCs - Freeform, Orgasm, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since finding out Eclipse is pregnant, Megatron has been enjoying having to care for her increased needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Desires

"OH!  AH!  M-Megatron!"

 

"That's it.  That's what I want to hear.  You like this, don't you?"

 

"Oh, oh, oh-!  AH~!"

 

Megatron's hands gripped tighter as he thrusted harder into his wife, her backside slapping against his front as she orgasmed again.  He only slowed down a bit as he moved to the side to see his wife's face.  "Does that feel good?  Did my little slutty wife enjoy that?"

 

Eclipse's forehead lifted off the ground as she turned to her husband, panting and heaving, "Y-Yes.  I-I..."

 

"Does my whore want more?"

 

"Y...Y-Yes..."

 

"Alright then." And with a gentle hand, he reached under her body to slowly turn her on her side.  Still inside her, he lifted up her leg to point it to the roof of their house. "Does this feel good?"

 

A blush reddened her face as she nodded, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes.

 

"Oh, you like this.  You like being opened up and fucked like a whore."

 

Eclipse only answered with a grunt as he picked up speed again.

 

Now while the activity of fucking his wife was not a rare occurrence, Megatron had been holding back for some time now.  After they had found out she was carrying recently, he had held back his needs.  Mostly as a precaution since Knock Out had had a private talk with him about not being too rough with his pregnant wife less he risked the baby's health.

 

But it was starting to get harder to remember that as his wife was beginning to feel more... needy.  And after coming home from a late summer hunt to the sight of his wife changing her clothes.  He didn't remember why or what had happened that was the reason she was changing them, but just the sight of her in shock before she...

 

Well, to put it in simple words, Eclipse looked desperate and she opened up her legs, her arms open and calling for him as it dawned on them both that he was back from a long hunt and they had some time together.

 

Megatron had heard of this.  As his wife came again so soon after her last one, he was reminded of talk he had heard growing up.  How sometimes women who were expecting were more frisky and needy.  And how they sometimes just wanted to be loved... or fucked.

 

It hadn't even been that long after they had found out and already she was begging for him.

 

"M-Mega-!  Oh..."

 

"Do you want more?"

 

"Ah!  Ah~ Oh!  P-Please-!"

 

"Please?"

 

"I-I want... want to-"

 

"Eclipse~ what do you want?"

 

"I... I want to see you."

 

That threw off Megatron for a moment.  Eclipse... just wanted to see him?  But she could already - Oh, wait.  That was what she meant.

 

Moving his hand under her again, he gently rotated her to lie on her back while still inside of her and having not cum yet.  But before he could lean back up, Eclipse's arms came up to hold him.

 

He didn't even have to time to speak as she drew him into a kiss, her hips already beginning to move again.

 

Well, Megatron thought as he began to fuck his wife again, he could definitely get used to this.

 

END


End file.
